


never dreaming how our dreams would come true

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: tumblr prompt: oblivious to obvious flirtingWHICH IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT FOR THESE TWO IDIOTS.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Saturday night saw Dmitry once again crammed into the Romanov siblings’ apartment, nursing a beer, and questioning all decisions that led him to becoming friends with these people.

Marfa had snatched Anya away from the main group to go make more drinks or something in the kitchen. He missed the youngest Romanov sister’s presence immediately, but the other siblings made sure to fill the void left by his best friend. Dmitry loved this family that had forcibly adopted him several years back, really he did, but these insane get-togethers just because were not quite his cup of tea.

He really only showed up because Anya wanted him there.

Anya could get him to do just about anything, if he were being honest with himself.

At the moment, however, he wished for the sake of his eardrums and sanity, that he had the power to say no to her.

Alexei had decided they needed music for tonight – their poor neighbors – and it _almost_ drowned out the laughter that carried through to the living room. Anya had such a beautiful laugh. He could listen to her read the dictionary, really. Judging by Tatiana’s pointed glare, he was not as good at masking his lovesick thoughts.

“Why haven’t you told our sister you’re in love with her yet.”

Tatiana didn’t ask questions. She made statements and expected an answer and for that, she was definitely the most terrifying of the Romanovs.

“What are you talking about? I am not in love with Anya?” He looked over his shoulder to try and see if Anya had heard them. “And will you keep your voice down!”

Tatiana was unimpressed with him. She always was. Would he be able to sneak out without anyone noticing? He could just text Anya and say he wasn’t feeling well and she’d understand.

“Tatya, don’t make him all sweaty before he professes his love to Anya.” Olga probably thought she was being helpful, but Dmitry begged to disagree. “Lord knows the idiot has his work cut out for him.”

Dmitry whipped around to make eye contact with the eldest. She was always very logical and frank, but had less bite to her words.

“What do you mean I have my work cut out for me?”

“Oh? So you’re no longer denying you love Anya?” One perfectly manicured eyebrow arched and Dmitry knew he’d been caught.

Damn those Romanov women and their superpowers.

“If you’re going to be vague, I think I’ll head on out.” He made to stand, but Maria yanked him back down onto the sofa. She was remarkably strong, that one.

“Oh do sit down. What she means is you two idiots are going to give all of us an aneurism with your cluelessness.”

“I am not following.”

“Anya thinks you only see her as a friend, so she’s _this close_ to giving up on pursuing you.” Maria sipped her drink casually, as if they were discussing the weather and not the most important woman in Dmitry’s life.

“Wait. She was pursuing me?” Since when? Nothing had changed between them, so he had a hard time believing Maria.

“Do you two have one brain cell you just share between you?” Ahh Tatiana. Forever ridiculing him.

“She’s been flirting with you for the last three weeks and you haven’t noticed.” _Um. What._ “She’s tried everything, too. Didn’t you notice her laughing at your jokes? Did you think you’d magically become funny?”

“I thought she was just being nice…” Anya was so sweet. He’d just assumed she didn’t want him to feel stupid when no one else laughed.

The sisters were undeterred with his mumbles.

“Then there was that one night at the bar she tried to get you to dance with her. She even wore one of Marfa’s dresses in hopes that she could tempt you from your corner.”

How could he forget that night? Although he remembered if very differently. Anya looked amazing in a dress that should’ve been illegal. Marfa had made a show of lifting his jaw up to close his mouth when he’d first seen them at the bar.

But again. That was just Anya playing dress up. Women did that. It didn’t mean she’d dressed up _for him._

And they were always trying to get Dmitry to dance. It was some sick, twisted game of theirs. They all knew how much he hated it, yet they never stopped their efforts to make him look like a fool.

Just like now.

“Oooh then there was the day she showed up to your work with lunch – that she made herself, you know she can’t cook to save her life. She was almost in tears when she called me afterwards to tell me you’d introduced her as your _friend_ to everyone at work.”

That gave him pause. Dmitry had upset Anya? He’d been delightfully speechless when she’d surprised him at work. He’d felt so happy and while he normally kept his private life, private, he’d given her a tour and introduced her to his coworkers.

As his friend.

Because that’s what he thought they were. Sure, he’d spent many a night pining for the day when he’d tell Anya how he felt. He’d make some grand display of love and she’d get a little teary before kissing him silly. Then they’d grow old together and go to farmers’ markets and couples’ craft nights and other cheesy shit like that.

He needed to stop reading Maria’s romance novels.

“And let’s not forget! Last night she told him she wanted to climb him like a jungle gym.” Alexei had finally joined the Dmitry Misery party. “And Dmitry reminded her that she’s afraid of heights. Poor girl looked like her birthday candles had been blown out for her.”

“I’m sorry, but have you met Anya?” Dmitry’s voice might’ve cracked – something that Tatiana zeroed in on – but he kept going. “She’s pure chaos. Half the shit she says is just to shock people.”

“Or you’re both idiots and the only solution is to lock you both in a room together, naked.”

Not that he would be mad if Alexei’s plan was brought to fruition…but again. He’d imagined something more thoughtful and planned out for Anya…

Dmitry finished his drink and stood, earning him a pointed glare from Tatiana, concerned glances from Olga and Maria, and a lazy smirk from Alexei.

“Right. Well, thanks for all the information. You have a good evening.”

He maneuvered his way through the people filling the apartment, searching out that melodious laugh.

He found her reaching up to grab some glasses from a higher shelf. Marfa saw him coming and gave him a questioning look. He threw his thumb over his shoulder in a silent attempt to get her to leave them be for a bit and she smirked. As she passed by him she whispered “about fucking time, Sudayev.”

Dmitry came up behind Anya and tentatively rested his hand on her waist as he easily grabbed the glass just out of her reach. She gasped and turned around and Dmitry tried – he really did – not to have his chest swell with pride at the way her eyes darkened. He had her loosely pinned up against the counter and took a quick breath to steady himself.

“Dima?” His name on Anya’s lips was all the resolve he needed.

“Punch me if I’m wrong, but I need to try something, Nastya.”

And then he kissed her.

Her lips were warm and welcoming and he couldn’t help but groan in relief and desire when her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threading through his hair, effectively holding him firmly in place. He deepened the kiss and the little squeak Anya made in the back of her throat had him smiling against her.

Then loud cheering from just outside the kitchen interrupted quite possibly the best moment of his stupid life.

He rested his forehead against Anya’s and when he opened his eyes, he saw her blue eyes sparkling back at him.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Anya shuddered at the gravely tone of his words and nodded. He pushed off from the counter and secured both of Anya’s hands in his, pulling her through the audience they’d gathered. He heard Anya’s giggle behind him as he flipped off her family and their friends.

Good. Making out like teenagers hadn’t changed his ability to pick out her voice in a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for ready 💛💛💛
> 
> leave a comment below? k cool. 💛 u.


End file.
